A Wonderful Date with Jace Lightwood
by IamtheWalrus95
Summary: Listen, fangs, I promised Clary that I would do this so we’re going to do this no matter how painful it is for me. set after CoG 1shot


**AN: I've wanted to write a fanfic for the mortal instruments series for a long time so here it is…**

**Disclaimer- Jace, Simon, Starbucks and New York itself did not come from my imagination.**

**P.S: The italics are Simon's thoughts, just so you're not confused =0)**

**P.S.S: Sorry if Simon or Jace for that matter is a little ooc.:)**

"Hey, I'd like a grande mocha late," Simon tapped his foot to the beat of jazz music playing inside the Starbucks he was at.

"Is that all?" The girl at the counter asked. Simon nodded and moved aside.

He was waiting for Clary to come and meet him. She had just arrived back from Idris with the Lightwoods a week ago and he hadn't seen her in a month. He was craving for a good old play date with his best friend.

The girl at the counter called out his order. She winked as she handed him his steaming cup of coffee. The old mortal Simon would've been ecstatic about that wink but the new _immortal_ Simon was just getting tired of it. Yes, Simon had accepted that he was a total hot cookie now and he probably wouldn't be surprised if someone like Jessica Alba started flirting with him. No, he knew that was a lie. He was far from being used to all the phone numbers he got and the hair flipping he saw. Right at that thought he felt his thumb pass by something on the coffee cup. He looked down to see that it was a post it note with a phone number scrawled messily onto it.

"Man, women these days are needy," he muttered under his breath.

Simon found a table for two to sit at. He sat down and made himself cozy in the chair. With the smell of mocha and the warm cup heating his hands the moment was perfect. He was just about to take that first wonderful sip when, as if on que he heard a familiar mocking voice. Simon grimaced and put his coffee down with a thud. Precious liquid spilled out of the styrofoam cup and onto Simon's hand. If Simon hadn't been a vampire he would've cried out in pain because of the burning hot coffee. Instead he said some rather creative words a little louder than he meant to.

"Don't yell at the styrofoam cup. It's not its fault that you got distracted by my very presence," Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"I was regarding those words to you not the cup," Simon said as he wiped his hand. "Is Clary here?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Really? I'm afraid too…"

"Shut up Dracula. She sent _me_ here instead. She thought we could have some bonding time. I agreed, so Simon, you're the lucky winner of an all day date with Jace Lightwood."

"Can I trade it in for the other showcase Bob?" Jace ignored this comment and sat in the chair in front of Simon. Simon looked dubiously at Jace.

"What? Did you think I was kidding? This is all serious Edward Cullen."

"I see you're trying out new nicknames for me," Simon said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you'll hear more of them later." Jace wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was looking around the coffee shop. Simon noticed that there was a big population of the female gender in the Starbucks.

"Is it just me or are there a lot of women in this shop?" Simon mused.

"Don't get your hopes up bat boy; they probably think we're a gay couple." Jace frowned at the thought.

"Yeah well if anyone asks, you're my brother."

"Please," Jace spat "There's no way someone who looks like you could be _my_ brother. Let's say, you're my fourth cousin twice removed." That's it. Simon had had enough. All he wanted was a nice relaxing day with his best friend but instead he gets _Mr. I'm- better –than- everyone -else -and -you -know -it_.

Simon put his cup of coffee aside and leaned in, looking around him in a conspirator sort of way. "Okay, Way-Lightwood. Let's make this easy," Simon whispered. "You and I part from here and do our own thing until…let's say five o'clock. At five, we rendezvous at wherever Clary is—"

"She's at the institute."

"Yes, there and tell her that we spent the whole day together. Easy as pie!" Simon clapped his hands together and was about to stand up.

"Sit down, Simon." Something about Jace's voice made Simon sit down. Jace's voice reminded Simon of his dad. When he was a kid he would always leave the table without asking to be excused. His father would tell him to sit down in this menacing tone and make him sit there for another hour. Simon shivered. "Listen, fangs, I promised Clary that I would do this so we're going to do this no matter how painful it is for me." _Painful for him?_

"And when did you start keeping your promises, Jace?" Simon countered.

"Just suck your coffee so we can get out of here. We sound like we're having a lovers spat."

--

They walked in an awkward silence. Simon had never been alone with Jace—well there was that one time where Jace let him suck his blood but Simon was sort of…not himself. They were walking to central park to see if there was some sort of activity they could do there. Preferably an activity that involved a lot of space between each other. _Preferably something like…hide and go seek…_

"So, how are things going between you and Isabelle?" Simon turned to look at Jace, slightly stunned.

"Hmm, let's see. No smirk or teasing tone in your voice. I think that you might actually be genuinely interested in what I have to say!"

"Okay, let's stop the sarcasm even for a little while so I can actually tell Clary that I've learned things about you."

"Fine, whatever. Isabelle asked me to have dinner with her tomorrow," Simon said nonchalantly.

"Really, where?"

"At the institute," Simon answered. "She said she was going to cook an Italian dinner." He licked his lips at the thought of a creamy alfredo sauce. Beside him he heard snickering. He turned to see Jace covering his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're going to be the first vampire ever that won't live to see the apocalypse despite the fact that you're immortal," Jace sniggered. Simon glared at him.

"You always tease Izzy about things like that. She probably cooks better than _you_."

"Probably," Jace said. "But the fact that her parents would rather have _me_ cook dinner than their own daughter is something you have to take into consideration." Jace flashed his brilliant chipped tooth smile. Honestly, Simon didn't find it that brilliant. He knew Clary did and every other girl in New York, probably but was his smile really any different from Jace's? Simon flashed back to his tenth grade yearbook photo. _Yeah...it could pass…_

They walked the rest of the way to Central Park in silence. The tension had lessened a little bit but Simon could still feel Jace's presence which was not what he wanted. When they reached Central Park they saw that not much was happening. There were people having picnics, playing Frisbee and riding bikes. Jace pointed to a stack of Frisbees on a bench that was free for people to use. They found their own piece of land on the park and started throwing the disc.

"So, are you really doing this out of your own good will or do you get some lovin' back?" Simon asked out of curiosity. Jace caught the disc gracefully and did an under the arm throw.

"What makes you think I'm doing this for something?"

Simon laughed, "Clary's right. You do answer a question with a question." He caught the Frisbee one handed. He had to admit, he did like having those fast reflexes.

"That's one of the reasons why she loves me," Jace said as he jumped up to catch Simon's pass. "And, no I'm not getting some _lovin'_ back. I actually did this out of good conscience."

Jace threw the disc a little bit harder. The Frisbee cut through the air with a deadly slice. Simon wasn't sure he could catch it. Simon wasn't sure he _wanted_ to. It looked like one of the seraph blades Jace would use to kill demons. As Simon ran to the side at an attempt to catch the disc he stumbled over a dirt clod and the disc ended up banging into something. Simon looked up and saw that that something was a someone. A big bulky someone with a shiny bald head. He looked like _the thing_ from the_ fantastic four _comic books.

Simon heard Jace laugh over on his end of land. He quickly stood up and took the Frisbee from the foot of the man.

"Ah, sorry about that sir," he said with a sheepish grin. "My friend over there has bad aim." Jace came over with none other than a smirk on his face. The huge man was growling from his diaphragm. His hands were made into fists.

"Sorry, Simon. This man's head blinded my eyes. How _do_ you get it that shiny?" Jace tiptoed and patted the man's head. Simon's eyes bulged. What was Jace doing?! Was he trying to get them killed?!

The man cracked his knuckles. His face was a shade of red that couldn't be named and Simon could just picture the man's eyes in slits under his dark sunglasses. The fact that he wore a biker's vest and heavy boots with metal spikes sticking out of them didn't seem to shake Jace's confidence.

"What are you doing?!" Simon whispered frantically. Jace didn't look at him; his eyes were on the big bulk of muscle.

"So, Simon, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red…" Jace cut his gaze from the big muscle man. He eyed Simon. "No…it isn't because I'm a-a leech."

"No…no, that's my favourite colour too!" Simon stared bluntly at Jace.

"Let me guess…you like it because you like seeing the blood on those you kill."

"A bit melodramatic don't you think? No, I like it because it's the colour of—"the big rock behind Jace was tired of hearing their small talk. He grabbed Jace by the neck or so Simon thought. Instead the man had just grabbed thin air and before he knew it he was on the ground.

Jace smiled lethally. He had the man's arms pinned behind his back. "No, no, no. You always bow to your sparring partner before you attack." Jace let go of the shocked biker dude. He patted the man on the shoulder. "Now, remember to use your words next time someone comes and makes fun of your hairdo. Being a misunderstood beast gets you nowhere."

Simon rolled his eyes as Jace moseyed over to him. The bulky man seemed petrified as he lay on the ground with his face shoved into the dirt.

"Random…" Simon spoke giving a _you're a weirdo _glance at Jace.

"Yeah, I always come to central park and find some tough mucho guy to pick on. It's more of a work out than dumb bells."

--

It was nearing lunch and Jace offered to treat Simon to one. He didn't contradict like he normally would to Clary. After all, Simon hadn't actually agreed to this _date_. They went to the diner called Taki's. Simon remembered going there for the first time and seeing all the interesting looking downworlders…now he was one of them.

When they arrived at the morbid looking brick building there was only one person guarding the door unlike the last time. Jace waved to the man Simon remembered as Clancy. He murmured something to Clancy, who nodded and opened the door for Jace and Simon. They entered the cozy diner and seated themselves at one of the booths for two. Simon sat uncomfortably in the booth, multicoloured pillows trying to devour him.

"So what type of blood would you like?" Jace asked, expectantly. Simon looked up from his fight with the evil pillows.

"Uh…wha?"

"You know, what blood type," Jace raised a brow at Simon "And if you want my decadent blood, you'll have to kill me—I'm sure you won't be able to do that," Jace said absently as he waved to the waitress to give them menus.

The waitress was the exact same startlingly blue eyed downworlder that served them the last time they were here. Simon wondered how much they paid her to stay here year round.

Jace took the menu from her with that air of arrogance he sometimes has. He slid one to Simon and soon was hidden behind the large menu. Simon, gingerly opened the menu. He remembered the weird pictures of some of the foods that were in it. Simon skipped to the page that said _Night children delicacies_. Under it there was a list of blood types for drinks. There was a Bloody Mary which was blood mixed with vodka, their signature milk shake called _Gore_ and just plain blood you could drink. For main meals they had fresh pig blood and several different animals. Simon saw the fresh pig blood picture. Apparently the blood would still be in the pig and he was to suck out all the juicy goodness. Simon decided he'd just get the type A drink.

Simon didn't know why but he decided to make small talk with Jace. "So…see any good movie lately?" Jace looked up from his menu.

"Yes." Simon nodded and decided not to make chitchat.

His eyes drifted to his fellow downworlders around him. There was a small pixie demanding for another drink. In the booth behind them he could hear two absurdly shy voices whispering among themselves. He looked past Jace and the big menu and found himself staring at the back of a familiar electric blue haired…vampire. The vampire from Raphael's clan! Simon felt panic slowly crawl up his spine. He knew that Raphael's vampire possy didn't fancy him at all. Simon sunk down in his chair.

"Hey, what do you think Clary would want rat boy?" It was funny how Jace happened to use that nickname at the moment.

"Uh, how should I know? You're her boyfriend." Jace was still hidden behind his menu.

"Jeez…just because you're a vampire, Simon, doesn't mean that that erased the past memories you've had with your _best friend_," Jace said out loud in exasperation. Simon took a peek at the vampire behind Jace. He could feel his blue haired enemy's hearing perk up. "Now come on, tell me." Jace lowered his menu to show his face in full concentration. He looked up at Simon with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" Jace seemed to demand an answer. Simon looked at his surroundings and noticed that he had basically built a fortress of colourful pillows around him.

"Don't look now but some vampires from Raphael's clan are here."

"And…"

"And let's just say they're not too fond of me. That whole me being able to bask in sunlight doesn't make them too happy." Jace turned around to catch a glimpse.

"But how could they have gotten here if—"

"Turn around! They could hear you!" Jace turned and faced Simon again. His eyes showed a look of urgency.

"You're right," Jace murmured in a low whisper. "They _are_ vampires from Raphael's clan. I'm going to go over there and talk to them." Jace started to get up.

"What?!" Simon jumped out of his pillow fort. "Why?"

"So I can tell them to back off. No one messes around with Jace Lightwoods date…even if he isn't even close to being worthy of this date." Simon was too panicked to care about the insult. "Hide under the table. If I don't come back…tell Clary I love her."

Simon immediately dove under the table. He could hear Jaces footsteps fade as he went to the vampires. He could feel the foreboding music—like in the movies—build up in his ears. For some reason, Simon could hear his slow heart beat (even though he didn't have a heart beat). He could hear the sound of creaking…like a door eerily opening by itself or… a table scratching against a rough surface.

Simon snapped out of his overly dramatic reverie and found that Jace had dragged the table away from him. Jace was trying to keep in laughter but obviously failing at it. Next to him was the waitress with pure blue eyes. She was chuckling. Simon stood up and let his hands that were covering his head drop down to his side. He straightened his clothes.

"Um…I dropped my glasses." Simon smiled sheepishly. The waitress's light brows furrowed. _Damn. I can't use that excuse for awkwardly mortifying moments like this anymore._ "I mean…so what happened to the vampires?"

Jace stopped snickering. "They're not vampires moron. How would they have gotten here through all that sunlight if they were? They're warlocks…with peculiar taste in fashion."

"Oh…right. I should've thought about that." Jace turned to the waitress who was twirling her gold hair with her finger.

"We'd like to order now."

--

Simon was content with his type A drink. He sipped it through a bendy straw with glee. He looked up to find Jace looking at him with a look of disgust and wonder.

"So…tell me how you and Clary met."

"Huh…I never thought about how we met. We met in grade five. My dad was moving around a lot and I was new at her school. Turns out my mom and her mom had met at the grocery store and got along well when they both found out their children were going to the same school. After that our moms would put us on play dates and well yeah…" Simon remembered the look of gratitude in Clary's mom's eyes whenever he would come over. Now he knew what that look was for. Simon kept Clary from seeing the dark world that lay under this mediocre world of humans. Jocelyn was basically using him to occupy Clary's thoughts...

"Simon? Hello? Is there any blood running in that head of yours??"

"Oh…uh sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that you guys have been through so many things," Jace stated.

Simon nodded. "She was there for me when I got my appendicitis, she was there for me when I got my braces and she was there for me when my mom and dad got divorced," Simon laughed. "I remember her holding my glasses for me while I wringed all of the seventy percent of water out of me…is there seventy percent or ninety? I forgot…" Simon looked to see Jace's reaction.

His face was a metal mask. Simon could just see a pinch of regret with a mixture of resentment in his irises.

"But the things that you and Clary went through this past year practically obscures the small things me and Clary went through before that," Simon found himself saying.

"No way…your appendicitis beats all."

The next thirty minutes wasn't as bad as Simon thought it would be. Jace asked him more questions. Most of the questions were about him and Clary and with those questions came awkward silences. But Jace did ask questions like 'Do you really plan to be a failed musician when you grow up or are you looking for other options?' and 'So, lost boy, how many girl friends have you had exactly?'

Simon answered with witty comebacks. He tried to remain patient and docile but it was kind of hard not to burst out screaming when you're spending the day with _Mr. Mockery_. They were heading back to the institute now and were about to turn a corner when a car beside them stopped and for a second Simon thought he was being jumped. It was actually a brown haired braided girl that was on his back.

"What a genius entrance Maia. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Simon, you don't have a heart." Maia let herself drop to the ground.

"Yes I do," Simon said and then placing his hands over his heart he said, "it's right here," in mock drama. Jace coughed. Simon had forgotten that Jace was beside him.

"So what are you two doing? This is the most unlikely pair I thought I'd see walking the streets of New York," Maia asked.

"Simon's my date for today!" Jace said giddily. Maia eyed Simon and he shrugged.

"Okay…"

"Yeah, we're having one of those bromances that so many celebrities are having these days." Simon fed the fire.

"And you know who set us up?" Jace paused for a theatrical effect. "My own girlfriend Clary!"

"Oh, congratulations to you two but if you don't mind Jace, I'm going to ask Simon to another date. Say this Saturday at 7:00?" Jace smirked and slowly backed up under the shadows of a building.

"Uh…sure," Simon muttered not as enthusiastic as he wanted to sound.

"That's great!" Maia's eyes lit up like fireworks "Meet me at my house." She smiled a sweet cutesy smile and went back in the car which was waiting by the curb.

Simon watched helplessly as the car drove away. Jace was still leaning on the building wall and smirking this evil smirk that Simon wanted to tear off.

"What?!"

"Oh…nothing." Jace sauntered out of the shadows and once again they started their trek back to the institute.

A few minutes into the walk Jace asked, "So who do you like more? Izzy or wolf girl?"

Simon sighed. He opened his mouth just about to speak and then he closed it. Then he opened it again and closed. He opened it again and burped.

"You look like one of those wide eyed idiot goldfish that bump into walls," Jace mused. Simon ignored this.

"I don't really know who I like more. They're both really nice and cool in their own ways but…"

"But you're still in love with Clary?"

Simon's eyes grew wide like an inflating balloon. "I-I wasn't going to say that…"he murmured.

Jace looked at Simon solemnly. "I should probably rip you to pieces right now."

"What, just because I'm still in love with my best friend of five years?! You've known her only for a year and you already have her. Me…I've known her for so long and I only got a sneak peek at what it's like to have Clary and it wasn't even a good one. It was like one of those really bad teaser trailers that shows the ending of the movie. Well if you're going to kill me for that then be my guest blondie," Simon ended with a huff.

There was silence.

More silence.

Even more silence and when Simon looked up they were at the institute, a mysterious looking cathedral with gargoyles glaring down at him as if they were ready to fly off their perch and drag him away. Jace stopped at the entrance and turned to face Simon. To Simon's disliking Jace had a small irritating smile playing on his lips.

"Simon, I'm glad we had this um…interesting date today."

"I can't say the same…" Simon said under his breath.

"And throughout this day I've found out one thing we really do have in common."

"And what could that be?" Jace put a hand on Simon's shoulder.

"We both love Clary."

**YAY…I hoped you readers liked that simple ending because I'm quite proud of it. I was going to make it more complicated but I decided on ending it like this. Sorry if the story was kind of random but I thought of this concept about Simon and Jace hanging out one day and I had to write about it. Please Review and when reviewing TELL THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH. It'll really help me =0D.**


End file.
